Edmund's Riddle
by Maddie Tess
Summary: "A plane was going down and no one knew the problem. You're the stewardess and your job is to find out why the plane is going down." Edmund tells his siblings a riddle, but it results in a war of pranks!
1. Edmund's Riddle

_Hello readers! _

_I have decided to repost this chapeter for numerous reasons, one of them being many of you did not get the joke. Let me explain._

_This joke is not meant to be taken seriously. The pilot of the plane is a piece of bread. I know it's stupid, unrealistic and just makes you think 'what the?', but this is Edmund we are talking about! This would be something Edmund would say to make his siblings look stupid! The concept of the joke matches his character._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Pevensie's were sitting around eating supper on a Tuesday night. Caspian was away visiting a childhood friend of his and was going to be back in two days.<p>

That was when Edmund decided to have some fun with his siblings.

"Hey guys, want to hear a riddle?" he asked.

"Sure! I love riddles!" said Lucy.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Lucy excitedly.

"A plane was going down and no one knew the problem. You're the stewardess and your job is to find out why the plane is going down."

Susan, Lucy and Peter all sat deep in thought. Nobody said anything until Edmund made an offer.

"I'll tell you what. If one of you gets the right answer I will run around this whole castle naked, if none of you get the answer, all three of you have to wear rainbow wigs for the whole day that Caspian gets back."

Suddenly all three of them had answers.

"Was it because it was low on fuel?" asked Susan.

"Nope"

"Was it because the pilot was missing?" asked Lucy

"Nope"

"Was it because of the weather was bad and drove the plane down?" asked Peter

"Nope"

"Was it because the engine was missing?" asked Susan.

"Nope"

"Was it because a part of the plane was missing?" asked Lucy.

"Nope"

These types of answers went on until it got so stupid Peter asked:

"Was a monkey flying the plane?" he asked. Everyone roared with laughter at that ridiculous suggestion.

"Stop being stupid Peter, otherwise were all going to be wearing rainbow wigs!" shouted Susan.

Susan, Peter and Lucy kept on guessing until there was absolutely nothing left to say. So they had no choice but to give up and accept the fact that they were wearing rainbow wigs. But even then Edmund wouldn't tell them the answer. All he said was that they had to wait for Caspian to come home in two days time.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Caspian got out of his carriage and was greeted with a shocking sight. There stood Susan, Peter and Lucy wearing rainbow wigs and everybody, including Edmund, was laughing at them. They certainly didn't look happy.

"What's this?" he asked.

"We made a stupid bet with stupid Edmund and he won't even tell us the stupid answer." grumbled Lucy.

"What was the bet?"

"He gave us a riddle. He said that if one of us got the right answer he'll run around this whole castle naked, if none of us got the answer, all three of us have to run around wearing rainbow wigs for the whole day."

"What was the riddle?" asked Caspian who found this very amusing.

"A plane was going down and no one knew the problem. You're the stewardess and your job is to find out why the plane is going down."

Caspian stared at them in shock. "Well of course you didn't get it! The answer is-"

"WAIT!" cried Edmund. "Let me start running first!"

Edmund ran off and Caspian (having pity on what Peter was going to do to him) waited until he was out of sight.

"What was the answer?" cried Peter, Susan and Lucy.

Caspian laughed.

"The pilot of the plane was a loaf of bread!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE NOTE:<em>** _This is going to have another chapter, stating Peter's, Lucy and Susan's revenge!_

_Please review, let me know what you think!_


	2. Officially On Team Edmund

_Hello to all my readers out there!_

_Enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

><p>Edmund was slumped against the castle wall laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He could just imagine his sibling's faces when they heard the answer. Of course they wouldn't get it though, the answer was stupid. It didn't mean anything. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had made his siblings look stupid.<p>

He was still laughing when he heard the supper bell ring. He ran up to the dining room and burst out laughing again when his siblings glared at him.

"You guys look so stupid!"

"Yeah? Well you will too." smiled Peter.

Edmund looked at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Edmund!" said Susan. "It's not like we're planning to get you back."

Edmund started to panic. "You guys know I was only joking, right?"

Edmund laughed but no one else made a sound. Edmund ran out of the dining room to his room and locked the door. He was breathing heavily now.

'_This isn't fair! It's three against one!'_ he thought._ 'I need help.'_

He thought for a moment before slightly opening the door to see if anyone was there. When no one was, he ran down the hallway. He didn't stop until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door rapidly before letting himself in and locking the door behind him.

"Edmund!" cried Caspian. Never before had he seen Edmund in the state he was now in.

"Caspian, you gotta help me!" Edmund pleaded. Edmund quickly explained everything from the start to him. By the time he finished Caspian was in hysterics.

"Ed, you have got to admit that you brought this upon yourself! Plus how am I meant to help?"

"You can lie for me."

Caspian snorted. "No I can't, Susan sees right through me. She'll never talk to me again if I try to lie to her!"

"Can you at least help me plan then?"

Caspian thought for a moment. "I guess so, as long as you don't drag me into this. This is a Pevensie war."

Edmund nodded furiously. "I'll let you know when I need your assistance." he said while looking out the doorway. When he was sure no one was around, he sprinted back to his room and slammed the door so loud Caspian could hear it from his room.

* * *

><p>"Bad news!" cried Lucy as she burst through the door.<p>

Peter and Susan turned around. They had been planning how to get back at Edmund back and had papers all around them.

"What is it Lu?"

"Caspian. I saw Edmund go into his room and come out minutes later. As he was coming out I heard him say 'I'll let you know when I need your assistance'. Edmund went to him for help and Caspian agreed!"

Susan narrowed her eyes. "He wouldn't."

"He did Susan! Caspian is now the enemy." Lucy said wickedly.

Susan straightened herself as she stood up. "Well then we need to teach Caspian a lesson."

* * *

><p>The next morning Caspian was getting ready to go horse riding with Susan. He dressed in his best riding clothes and walked out of the room when-<p>

SPLASH!

-he was covered with water. He couldn't see anything because of the bucket over his head, but he could still hear. He heard Peter, Susan and Lucy laughing and running away. When he took the bucket off his head he found a note stuck to the wall.

_**DON'T MESS WITH US CASPIAN.**_

_**YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON TEAM EDMUND.**_

Caspian was angry. He was king and there was no way he was going to let this go.

"Fine." Caspian said. "If they want a war, then it's a war they will get."

He stormed off towards Edmund's room to start planning. On his way there he got some strange looks from the maids but he didn't care. Unfortunately, when Caspian got to Edmund's room, Edmund was drenched as well. Caspian didn't even have to speak as Edmund looked up.

"Sit down Caspian. We got some planning to do."

Caspian locked the door and obeyed the younger king. "You got anything in mind? I mean, I haven't exactly done this before."

Edmund looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a sly smile.

"Caspian, you are looking at the person who created pranks within the Pevensie family. I have played pranks on them ever since I was born. I know their worst fears and what they hate the most. Stay on my side and you have nothing to fear. I am the master when it comes to pranks. With me on your side, they'll surrender in no time."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Please review and let me know!<em>

_Don't worry though, there will be a chapter 3!_


	3. Pranking Susan!

_Hello to all my readers!_

_Thank you for your support so far. This was originally a one-shot but because so many of you asked for another chapter, ta-daaaaaaaa!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>They were sitting in Edmund's room planning. Caspian looked over at Edmund and saw him deep in thought.<p>

"What are you thinking?" asked Caspian.

Edmund smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we should do a prank on each of them separately before playing a big prank on them."

Caspian smiled back. "Sounds good" Caspian paused for a second before speaking again.

"I like having you on my team Ed. We can beat them easy. Who should we prank first?"

"Susan, she's the easiest."

Caspian's smile got bigger. "I know the perfect prank. Can we do it tonight?"

* * *

><p>Peter, Susan and Lucy were in the room planning for hours. They had come up with hundreds of ideas, but none of them seemed to be the right prank. It was dark when Susan had finally had enough.<p>

"I'm off to bed." she yawned as she walked out of the room.

Peter and Lucy stayed to discuss a little bit longer when they heard a loud, ear-piercing scream.

"PETER GET IN HERE NOW!"

Peter sprinted out of the room down the hallway to Susan's room. Lucy wasn't far behind him when he reached Susan's doorway. He looked inside and couldn't believe what he saw.

Huge, black spiders were everywhere.

On the walls, on her dresser and... on Susan.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she squealed. Peter drew his sword and plucked the spider off her leg. It was so heavy it made a thud when it fell to the ground. No one said anything until they heard a voice behind them.

"What happened here?"

The three Pevensie's turned around and saw Caspian and Edmund standing there smiling. Susan shot a glare at Caspian.

"YOU." she said.

Caspian acted shocked. "Me? You can't possibly blame me for this!"

Susan got even angry at his denial. "I told you I hated spider's only weeks ago! You-"

"Susan, everyone knows about your hatred of spiders." Edmund interrupted calmly, "If you are going to blame poor Caspian for this, then you at least need some kind of proof that he did it."

Susan turned to glare at her younger brother. "Don't worry Edmund, I'll get some proof. You just wait."

Edmund and Caspian smirked at Susan before walking off.

Peter looked at his sisters. "I know what their plan is."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"They're going to prank us individually. They pranked Susan just now; you and I are next Lu."

"How do you know that?" asked Susan.

"Easy, think like Edmund."

"Why not Caspian?" asked Lucy.

"Notice we call them 'Team Edmund'? It's because Ed is the leader. Caspian will do what he says and help out, but really it's Ed we need to get to."

* * *

><p>Edmund and Caspian were sitting in Edmund's room laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks. When they finally got a hold on themselves, they started talking about their plans again.<p>

"I have to say, I'm impressed Caspian." said Edmund.

"Thank you."

"But I have to ask. Where on earth did you get those spiders from?"

"I've lived in Narnia all my life Edmund, I know this place better than anyone one of you."

Edmund smiled and nodded in approval.

Caspian beamed. "You didn't think I had it in me didn't you?"

"To be honest, no. I always thought you'd be the kind to do anything for Susan." Edmund admitted.

Caspian laughed. He immediately stopped again when Lucy came through the door.

"Hi guys. Don't worry I'm not here to prank you. I just need to know, how many spiders were in Susan's room?" she asked hesitantly.

"Twenty." Caspian answered. "She wants to clean them out doesn't she?"

Lucy only smiled and walked out. As soon as she did, Caspian only started laughing again.

"What?" asked Edmund.

"I knew they'd ask how many of them there were."

"So?" asked Edmund still not getting it.

Caspian smiled back at his team mate. "So I put twenty-one in there."

Edmund looked at Caspian and nodded his head in approval.

"Caspian, playing a prank like that has shown yourself worthy of stepping up to the next level."

"And what's that Ed?"

"Peter. Only problem is, they know."

"What?" asked Caspian confused.

"Didn't you hear what Pete said as we walked away?" When Caspian gave him a blank look, he repeated what Peter had said. When he finished, Caspian looked hurt.

"Don't worry Caspian. You practically just pranked Susan by yourself. Thing is they think I got the spiders and set it up. We need to prank Peter while I'm not here, but really I am."

Caspian again gave him a blank look. Edmund sighed and leaned over to explain his plan to him. By the time he was done, Caspian looked at Edmund with shining eyes.

"No wonder you're the master Ed!"

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhhhhhh! What did Edmund say?<em>

_Who will be the next victim? __Find out next chapter!_

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Watch Out Peter!

_To dear all of my fabulous readers,_

_I am so sorry for taking this long to post up a chapter! School has started once again and I have been bombarded with homework, assignments, etc. _

_I also sprained my wrist and it has been healing very slowly. I haven't been able to type as long or as fast as I usually would. I am dreadfully sorry and hope you forgive me!_

_Now, for the next chaper!_

* * *

><p>Peter strutted down the hallway with his head held high. He had a suspicion that Edmund would prank him next, and he was ready. For the past week he had been more cautious than ever. Peter had watched his back and always made sure he knew were Edmund was.<p>

But finally he could relax.

Edmund had announced at breakfast this morning that he was going out riding. He left as soon as the breakfast table was cleared and took off galloping on Phillip. Lucy had watched him ride off out the window, to make sure he was really going. She reported back to Peter when he had vanished into the forest.

Peter, Susan and Lucy took this opportunity to rest their guard. Of course Caspian was still in the castle, but they had already come to the conclusion that Caspian wouldn't try anything without Edmund.

Peter turned around the corner and, ironically, bumped into Caspian. Peter fell to the ground and glared up at him.

"Sorry about that." said Caspian smirking down at him. "Didn't see you there."

Peter shot him a dirty look while standing up and dusting himself off. Caspian still stood their smirking at him.

"What are you smirking about?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing, just never thought I'd see you so cranky." replied Caspian.

Peter was trying to hold himself back from punching Caspian when he noticed a box in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

The smile vanished from Caspian's face and he pulled the box away so that Peter could no longer see it.

"Nothing." said Caspian, a little too quickly.

Before Peter could argue, Caspian ran away.

* * *

><p>"He saw It." said Caspian after he shut the door.<p>

"Did you pretend to hide it and run away?" asked Edmund.

"Yes."

Edmund smiled at him. "Great. Are you ready for the next part then?"

Caspian grinned back. "Of course. But can I ask you something first?"

"I suppose."

"How did you get back without anyone seeing?"

Edmund sighed. "I rode into the forest for about 15 minutes then stopped and turned off my usual riding track. I rode for another 5 minutes before stopping and telling Phillip to remain hidden behind a large tree next to a stream. He was actually glad for the break and took a nap. Then I ran back to Cair Parvel which took about 30 minutes. I had memorised the guard's shifts and timed it right so no one would be guarding the east wing wall. Then I climbed the wall and snuck through your window. Simple really, if you do it right."

Caspian stared at him in shock. "Wow."

"Can you go now?" asked Edmund impatiently.

Caspian took the box in his hand again and this time put it in his pocket. He slipped out the door and down the hallway, then made a signal to Edmund that it was clear. Edmund crept out and quietly ran down the hallway to Peter's room. Looking around to make sure no one but Caspian was looking; he picked the lock and slipped through the door, shutting it silently behind him.

Caspian's heart began to beat faster as he watched Edmund disappear. What he and Edmund had planned was a great prank, but he couldn't help but worry for Edmund. What he was doing now was a great risk. If anyone walked in on him at the wrong time, they were both done for.

Caspian suddenly realised he was still standing there. He remembered the plan and set off to find Lucy in the library, but after a few steps, he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Susan was sitting in Peter's study. She had long gotten over the prank Edmund and Caspian had pulled on her. What she hadn't gotten over was the incident from two days ago, when she had found one of the spiders under her bed. She was sure they had counted 20 spiders to take out, yet she found another. The thought that it had been sitting there for five days terrified her and she had slept in Lucy's room since. She even refused to sit in her own study, which was why she was in Peter's.<p>

Susan was writing a letter to her friend Lady Anne and her sister, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." she called gently.

"Are you sure?" said a voice behind her.

Susan recognised the voice and whipped her head around to face Caspian. She expected to see him smirking at her, but instead he wore a small, shy smile on his face. Susan immediately rested her guard and smiled back at him.

"Depends. Are you going to prank me?" she joked.

"Sorry about that." Caspian chuckled as he walked in. He shut the door behind him and sat beside Susan. He smiled at her and she back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Caspian worked up the courage to speak.

"I'm not going to lie. I've missed you these past weeks Susan." said Caspian shyly.

Susan beamed. "Me too."

Caspian's smile got bigger as he saw her blush. _Each time I see her she gets even more beautiful. _Caspian thought.

"Thank you." said Susan.

Caspian was confused. "For what?"

Susan was shocked. She didn't say anything before she started giggling like crazy.

"You just said: 'Each time I see you, you get even more beautiful'".

Now it was Caspian's turn to blush as she giggled some more. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." he murmured.

Susan stopped giggling to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Caspian straightened up and blushed a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous.

"Well, I'm glad you did." whispered Susan in his ear.

Neither one of them had a chance to say anything else because the door was slammed open. Susan spun around, annoyed at being disturbed as Caspian fell off his chair onto the floor.

"Peter! What on earth do you think you're doing?" she shouted angrily.

Peter pointed a finger at Caspian sprawled on the floor. "HIM."

Caspian looked up, pretending to be surprised. "Me?"

"Yes you! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CROWN?" screamed Peter so loudly it hurt Susan's ears.

"PETER! Stop screaming this instant and tell ME what's wrong!"

Peter turned to his sister, still breathing heavily. "I put my crown in my room about 10 minutes ago. When I went back just now, it was gone."

"And you're blaming Caspian?" asked Susan.

"Yes I am!" shouted Peter throwing an accusing look at Caspian. Caspian looking confused and dug his hand into his pocket. He withdrew the box from before and opened it. He glanced inside then shut it and put it back in his pocket.

"Wasn't me Pete." said Caspian calmly.

"Yeah, right." replied Peter, rolling his eyes.

"No, it actually wasn't Peter. Caspian's been here with me for the past 15 minutes. It couldn't have been him." said Susan.

Caspian smiled at Peter. "Sorry!"

* * *

><p>Peter stormed into the dining room to eat his supper. He was in a horrible mood. All day he had spent looking for his crown, but still hadn't found it. He hated to admit it, but he knew Caspian hadn't done it because he was with Susan. Obviously, Edmund couldn't have done it because he was still out riding.<p>

Peter sat down in his chair and looked up. Susan and Lucy looked horrified and Caspian was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What?" asked Peter angrily.

As soon as he'd said this, Caspian burst out laughing. Susan just pointed at the dish in the centre of the table. Peter looked and their sat his crown...resting on top of a roast chicken.

Peter was furious. He needed to know who did this and he needed to know NOW. Before he could answer though, Edmund walked in still in his riding clothes. He took his place at the table and glanced up. He then joined Caspian in a fit of laughter.

"Watch out Pete! I think someone wants a dead chicken to be the next High King!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, poor Peter!<em>

_What will he do to get them back? (Yes, either Caspian or Edmund will be pranked next!)_

_Please review! The more reviews I get the happier I will be, which means my sprained wrist will heal faster! (Well, I hope.)_

_Thank you!_


	5. Just a Horrible, Cruel and Unjust Act

_To dear all my fantastic readers._

_I have just come home from a bad day of school. A friend (accidently) hurt my wrist and I was really hurt, on the verge of tears, but I refused to be sent home. I was upset for the whole day. Now, when I just checked my account, I saw all of my reviews and it brought tears to my eyes (no joke). _

_In particular: __Peeta 4eva, Fan of the Just King, WideForrest, NarniaQueen, LM2MM, keacdragon and QueenofFantasy. _

_Also a massive thank you to Cennamace!_

_Thank you all so much for your good wishes. Because you are all so kind, I have decided to post an extra early chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She sat up and reached over to light the candle which lay on her bedside table. Of course, this process took a few minutes because she couldn't see, but when she finally managed to give her room some light, she smiled evilly.<p>

She glanced at herself in the mirror and her grin only widened. Never before had she felt like this, but she wasn't complaining. In fact, she loved the feeling of being naughty in her body.

Lucy leapt out of bed and crept across her bedroom. Normally when the floor was this cold she would put slippers on, but she had to remain as quiet as possible. She opened the door slightly and saw no one in the hallway. She reached over and grabbed a container in her hand before tip-toeing down the hallway.

Lucy returned 10 minutes later doing her best to stifle a giggle. She hid the now empty container in her bottom drawer and slipped back into bed, blowing the candle out on her way.

She smiled into her pillow and finally allowed herself to giggle, but not too loudly.

* * *

><p>Caspian groaned as the sunlight touched his face. Today he had a rather important meeting with his council about the Narnia boundaries. The council were usually a lively bunch and he didn't mind meetings, but he had gone to bed rather late and was in a dreadful mood.<p>

He reluctantly got out of bed and looked himself in the mirror. The state his hair was in gave him a fright and for a moment, he couldn't recognise himself. It was sticking up in every direction possible and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it down.

Eventually he had to call on his servant, Hugo, to come help him. By the time Hugo had managed to tame his hair, another servant came in saying the meeting had started. Caspian panicked and went to through on his normal clothes. He searched for them on the floor where he had thrown them yesterday, but they were neatly stacked in a pile on top of his dresser. Caspian didn't have time to question it and assumed Hugo had put them there.

He threw the clothes on and ran down to the council room. When he entered everyone rose out of respect for their king and he took his place at the head of the table. Directly opposite him on the other end of the table was Peter, who smirked at him.

Caspian was confused and leapt out of his chair, realising he hadn't checked it before he sat down. Everyone else around the table immediately stood back up and looked strangely at their king who was now inspecting his chair. When Caspian was sure his chair was safe he turned to sit in it again. He sat down and was greeted with confused faces.

"Are you quite alright My Lord?" asked Nague, a faithful servant to the council.

"Yes thank you Nague." Caspian replied calmly.

Nague didn't look convinced, but didn't press him for more information.

"Alright then, King Caspian we think the boundaries should be extended..."

Nague droned on about the plans the council thought was best with Peter or Caspian occasionally asking questions and commenting. A onetime there was a heated debate between two council members, but it was soon settled when Peter sent them out of the room. They returned later and made their apologies.

Caspian had barely spoken throughout the meeting and he was very thankful. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't relax. Peter repeatedly sent him a knowing smirk, indicating he knew something Caspian didn't. This made Caspian flustered and annoyed.

Towards the end of the meeting Caspian felt a tingle in his pants. At first he ignored it, but the tingle grew bigger. Caspian's eyebrows narrowed as he began to scratch his leg. But the more he scratched, the itchier he got. And the itchier he got, the wider Peter's grin became.

Eventually Caspian was itching all over and the whole council stopped and looked at him.

"Are you sure you're alright My Lord?" Nague asked worriedly.

Caspian didn't answer. He ran out and sprinted to his room. The itching was now completely unbearable. On the way he past Edmund who was returning from morning training. Edmund took one look at the pain on Caspian's face and ran with Caspian back to his room.

Caspian opened his door and sat on his bed, scratching like crazy. Edmund followed in, shut the door and dragged out his bathtub. Hugo was still in Caspian's room cleaning up and helped Edmund fill the bathtub. Edmund hurriedly filled the tub with cold water and told Hugo to run down and get some milk.

"Caspian! I think they put itching powder in your clothes!" exclaimed Edmund.

Caspian glared at him while scratching his left leg.

"Gee, you think so Ed?" he shouted back sarcastically.

Edmund was taken aback. "Will you calm down! When Hugo gets back we'll fix it!"

Caspian's face started to turn red. "Calm down. You want me to CALM DOWN?"

Edmund didn't answer because Hugo came running in the room holding a big jug of milk. Edmund took the jug and tipped its entire contents into bathtub. Then he took his sword and mixed it around.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Caspian impatiently.

"Not just yet. Wait a minute." Edmund replied.

Caspian was still scratching. He was scratching so hard his skin had turned red and it was starting to bleed.

"Alright, get in." Edmund finally said.

Caspian bounded off the bed and practically dived into the bathtub, drenching Edmund and Hugo. When he surfaced, his was smiling. Caspian laid there with his back against the side of the bathtub while Edmund inspected his arms.

"I can't believe they did this." Edmund said dropping his arms back in the tub.

"I know. Putting itching powder in my clothes isn't very original isn't it?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Not that, I mean I can't believe they did this because of how dangerous it is!"

Caspian sat up. "What?"

"They got the idea from me because I pulled this exact prank on Peter years ago. The thing is though, I made the itching powder myself and so I knew how much to put in his clothes. If you put too much it starts to make the skin peel, which is exactly what they've done here."

Caspian looked at his arms. They were red, blotchy and covered in blood stains. Caspian didn't say anything for a while. He was too upset. He just stared at his arms and tried not to cry. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold it in. Tears were now flowing down his face. His body was in so much pain it felt like it was screaming. But what was even more painful was the thought of having to face his country in this state. It was going to be humiliating. He didn't feel like a king.

Edmund watched this feeling sorry for him. Then he turned angry. Caspian was one of his best's friends. Whenever there was an argument, Caspian would always side with him and stay by his side until the end. When Peter was angry at him, Caspian was always there to make him feel better. When Edmund had needed help with his sword fighting, Caspian had instantly volunteered and taught Edmund how to do it right.

Caspian was always there for him, now it was time for him to be there for Caspian.

* * *

><p>Edmund shoved the doors open to the dining room where his siblings were eating lunch. They were all laughing.<p>

"Hey Ed! Did-"

"Shut it Peter!" Edmund snapped.

Peter, Susan and Lucy stopped laughing.

"There's no need to be a bad sport Ed!" Lucy said. "It was just a joke!"

Edmund stopped and stared at them.

"Just a joke? Just a JOKE?" Edmund said in a dangerously low voice. No one answered.

"HOW DARE YOU PULL A STUPID, IDIOTIC PRANK LIKE THAT! YOU PUT CASPIAN'S HEALTH AT RISK! HIS SKIN IS COVERED IN BLOOD! WHEN WE PULLED PRANKS ON YOU, DO YOU THINK WE ACTUALLY INJURED YOU?" Edmund roared.

Peter turned a pale shade of white. Susan was horrified and trying not to cry. Lucy was crying. Neither one of them met his gaze.

"Is he okay?" Susan whispered after minutes of silence.

"NO Susan. He is most certainly NOT okay. He is in his room crying because he's in so much pain." Edmund shot back.

Susan then started bawling with Lucy. Peter looked as if he was on the verge of tears as well. Edmund turned and walked away. He was at the doorway when Peter shouted to him.

"We didn't mean to hurt him Ed, it was just meant to be a prank. You keep playing pranks on us and we wanted to prank you now."

Edmund turned around on his heal and looked at his older brother right in the eye.

"That wasn't a prank Peter. That was just a horrible, cruel and unjust act so that you could feel like the superior ones. You were all being selfish."

Then Edmund left the room as the High King started to cry himself.

* * *

><p><em>How did you all like it? I know it's sad, but I promise the next will be a bit happier (maybe a bit of romance hint, hint)<em>

_Poor Caspian! I have eczema and that exact description is what eczema looks like. _

_Please review! I need support!_

_**PLEASE NOTE: **__I just made up milk and water being able to get rid of itchiness! I don't know if it actually works (it probably doesn't)._


	6. Game On!

_Hello to all of spectacular readers!_

_Thank you for your support and encouragement. My wrist is now fully healed and I am back to writing! _

_Please keep reading and hope with all my heart that you enjoy it._

_Love Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Susan couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed feeling guilty about what she had done to Caspian. It was her fault; she had been the one to come with the idea. Edmund had done the exact same thing to Peter years ago, but of course he hadn't hurt Peter. She thought that if they played the prank on Caspian that Edmund might learn his lesson.<p>

Susan sighed as she stared deeply into the centre of the candle's flame, wondering whether things between her and Caspian could continue. She admitted she had been attracted to him at first sight. His brown hair neatly combed, his tight-fitting yet stylish clothing and his strong, Narnian accent that sent shivers down her spine.

But the thing that she loved most was the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Caspian was always reminding her of how beautiful she was and paying her compliments. Caspian was the only one who ever noticed if she wore a new dress or wore her hair differently. Even when pretty, young girls flocked around him at balls, he only had eyes for her.

As Susan thought of this, her eyes welled up with tears. Ever since Edmund had come bursting in on them at lunch a week ago, she had wanted to see him. But Caspian was so ashamed with how he looked, that he hadn't left his room in a week. He only allowed Edmund and Hugo to come in and out.

Susan dried her eyes and jumped out of bed. She didn't care if he didn't want to see her, she needed to see him. She through on her dressing gown and slippers and crept down the hallway to Caspian's room. Susan opened the door slightly and slipped in before shutting it again.

"Who's there?" called a voice from the bed.

"Me." called Susan softly. She stepped into the light and saw Caspian sitting up in bed reading a book. When he saw her he immediately hid his arms under the covers.

"I'm not accepting visitors yet Susan." he said looking at his bed sheets.

Susan couldn't stand it anymore. She burst into tears.

Caspian looked alarmed. He had never seen Susan weep before and it pained him to see her so. His heart broke as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Her got up out of bed and started towards her. Susan hadn't noticed Caspian coming towards her until he picked her up wedding-style and carried her back to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her on his lap.

"Please stop crying Susan! I'm okay. Look at my arms, there better than they were last week!" Caspian said desperately.

Susan looked down and lightly touched his arms. They were a deep red colour and felt rough. There were many small cuts, some of which were now bleeding openly from carrying her. The fact that his arms had been even worse a week ago made her cry even harder.

"Caspian I'm so sorry! It was my idea but I never meant for you to get hurt! Please forg -"

Susan was cut off by Caspian placing his mouth over hers. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist while the other was placed on her back. Susan instantly stopped crying and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They stayed in their passionate embrace for what seemed like hours until they broke apart for air.

Caspian grinned at her while nuzzling her neck. Susan laughed and tried to push Caspian away, but he was stronger and stayed where he was. Susan pushed the hair out of his face and stared into his deep brown eyes while he stared straight back into hers.

"I have a confession to make." said Caspian.

Susan froze. "What is it?"

Caspian grinned. "I've loved you ever since I saw you a year ago."

Susan blushed before admitting it herself. "I've loved you for so long I can't remember when I started."

Caspian looked shocked. "Really?"

Susan nodded.

Caspian looked back down and started playing with her fingers. Susan frowned slightly.

"What aren't you telling me Caspian?" she asked.

Caspian didn't answer her. He acted as if she hadn't even spoken.

"Caspian..." she said lifting her chin up forcing him to look at her.

Caspian gave her a small smile and blushed. "I just never thought that gorgeous girl like you would fall for a guy like me."

Susan smiled sympathetically.

"Caspian, don't ever say that. You are the world to me."

Caspian grinned back at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"EDMUND!" screamed Lucy as she ran down the hallway.<p>

Edmund stopped and turned around to face his younger sister. She was running towards him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her bottom lip shook.

"Edmund, Susan's gone!" cried Lucy.

"What?"

"Susan's not in her bed. No body's seen her all morning. Do you think she left because of what happened to Caspian? I know she's been dreadfully upset about it!"

Edmund thought for a while before turning to his younger sister.

"Follow me." he said.

Edmund calmly walked down the hallways. Lucy followed him, silently willing him to walk faster. Edmund stopped and opened the door to Caspian's room. He pressed his finger against his mouth as a signal for her to be quiet.

Lucy and Edmund went straight to Caspian's bed. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Susan snuggled under the covers. A smile grew on her face when she saw how tight Caspian had his arm around Susan's waist.

"Oh Edmund! Don't you think this is so romantic?" sighed Lucy. "She came to him in the middle of the night!"

When Edmund didn't answer Lucy looked over at him. She was shocked when she saw Peter standing beside Edmund as well. Edmund showed no emotion on his face while Peter was frowning.

"Romantic? What part of seeing one of your best friends sleeping with your sister _romantic?_" Peter spat.

"It's romantic for them!" cried Lucy.

Peter opened his mouth to retort back at her but Edmund interrupted.

"Let it go Peter. After what happened to him last week, he needs a break. If Susan makes him happy, let them be."

* * *

><p>Everyone was back to normal. They were all happily eating supper while chatting. Every now and then Susan and Caspian would share a look, but Peter simply pretended he hadn't seen it. Susan gave him a grateful smile as a token of thanks.<p>

Peter now sat looking at his younger brother as he was talking. He could barely call him that anymore. Edmund was just centimetres shorter than him and Edmund was just as strong as himself. Peter also had a tough time beating him in combat. Lately Edmund had been beating him!

Peter smiled sadly. He remembered the times when Edmund was young and needed his help. He remembered teaching Edmund how to swing a bat at his first cricket game. He remembered helping Edmund with his Maths homework when he was struggling. He remembered Edmund trailing around after him copying whatever he did.

Now Peter felt like Edmund didn't need or want him anymore. He couldn't remember the last time Edmund had come to him with a problem. He was handling his own problems so well that Edmund didn't even feel the need to let his brother know about them anymore. Edmund had grown up, and Peter missed his baby brother.

Peter had been so deep in thought that he hadn't notice everyone stop talking and look at him. When he looked up Edmund was kneeling at the side of his chair.

"Are you okay Pete?" he asked worriedly.

Peter didn't reply. Instead he stood up and pulled his brother in for a hug. Edmund hugged him back, at first confused but then accepted it. Both of them could hear their sister's squealing at the sight of their brothers hugging.

Edmund pulled away and stared at Peter. Peter smiled at him. Edmund raised one of his eyebrows as if waiting for an explanation.

"You're grown up Ed. You don't need me anymore."

Edmund grinned at his older brother and slapped him on the back.

"Don't be stupid Pete! Of course I'll always need you! Who else would I have to play pranks on?"

Edmund then walked around to Caspian's chair and pulled him up. Edmund was practically dragging Caspian out the door (by his collar) when Peter realised what he'd just said.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

Edmund stopped and looked back at his siblings.

"Oh come on! You didn't actually think our little pranking game was over did you?"

Peter grinned back at his brother.

"Game on."

* * *

><p><em>How many of you thought that the 'pranking game' would be over?<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! _

_I love you all! _

_Maddie Tess_


	7. A Horrible Excellence

_To all my incredible readers,_

_Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! I would like to take this opportunity to thank some people in particular:_

_Princess of Narnia 1192_

_wolf luva_

_Princess Silverstar_

_Darkfire25_

_Tiffywiffy1205_

_keacdragon_

_Peeta 4ever_

_AlambilStar_

_Fan of the Just King_

_NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy_

_LM2MM_

_Hannah 3's U_

_Sorry if your name doesn't appear here, tell me and I will include you next time. Now, onto the story! _

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on Peter's face when you said that?" Caspian laughed as he and Edmund walked down the hallways to his room.<p>

Edmund was laughing too hard to answer him. Eventually he was able to answer back.

"Susan's face was the best, a look of pure horror!"

This set them both off again. It took them fifteen minutes to get to Caspian's room. When they were safely inside they both decided it was best if they got to work straight away.

"Right." said Edmund, wiping away the last of his tears. "What should we do next?"

Caspian thought for a moment before replying. "Well we haven't pranked Lucy yet, let's do her."

Edmund nodded and sat deep in thought.

"What is it?" questioned Caspian.

"There's a reason I left Lucy until last."

"And what's that?"

"Well, Lucy is difficult to prank. She's not like Peter or Susan, if you prank her too hard she'll take it to heart." explained Edmund.

"So, what are thinking?" asked Caspian curiously.

"Well, we can't prank her too hard because she'll get hurt. But we can't play a prank too soft on her either, that will defeat the whole purpose of a prank. We need to find something right in the middle."

"Well, let's think about this properly. We want each prank to be different, right?" said Caspian.

"Right." answered Edmund leaning forward, curious as to what he was going to say.

"So we _put something in_ Susan's room, _took away_ Peter's crown, it's only logical that we do neither of them for Lucy."

Edmund smiled. "I'm proud of you Caspian, you have learnt well. What do you suggest we do for Lucy then?"

Caspian beamed. "I think we should _meddle_ with something for Lucy. Mess with something she likes."

Edmund's eyes lit up as he came up with the perfect idea. "I know!"

"What?" asked Caspian.

Edmund grinned evilly at his partner. "It's going to be hard. Are you up for the challenge?"

Caspian grinned back. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like we're back to being enemies!" said Peter.<p>

Lucy smiled. "Now we have to prank Ed. Any ideas?"

"Well, we cou-"started Peter.

"WAIT!" cried Susan. Peter and Lucy jumped up in shock at Susan's outburst.

"Sorry for shouting, but can we please do this prank right this time?"

Peter smiled at his oldest sister. "I think that was already implied Susan."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief. Peter laughed at her

"What is it Ed hates most?" asked Susan.

Peter's smile slowly melted again as he thought.

"I don't know." he said. "Edmund's always acted like isn't afraid of anything."

Susan frowned. "I know he hates dressing up for balls. Having his hair brushed frightens him."

Peter shook his head. "No, he _has_ to go through that as king. He has no choice. Doesn't he hate having himself fitted for new clothes?"

"No, just like you said before, he has to go through that. What about we sabotage his training lessons? He loves them."

"We can't do that. It's not enough. We need to think of something that will make him beg. How about we steal all his clothes while he has a bath?"

"That isn't going to work Peter."

"Why not?"

"He stole your crown and remember we said we want to do something original?"

"Right." said Peter. "Well, what then?"

Peter and Susan had been so engaged in their conversation that neither one of them noticed Lucy's smile turn evil.

"Lucy..." said Susan.

"I got it." she said.

"What?" asked Peter leaning forward.

"I have the perfect prank to play on Ed."

"Is it going to hurt him." asked Susan worriedly.

Lucy thought for a while. "Not physically, no."

"Oh come on Lucy! Tell us!" pleaded Peter.

Lucy's smile grew wider. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Susan demanded.

"Because it is so great that neither of you will be able to contain your excitement. You'll give it away. If we play it, you are going to have to trust me."

"Tell us about it then." said Peter.

"This prank that will make Ed suffer for at least a month, maybe even more. You two obviously don't know Edmund's worse nightmare, but I do. Edmund will do anything to avoid it, even if it means begging on his hands and knees. But if I plan this correctly, it will be impossible for him to escape it."

Peter and Susan looked at Lucy in shock. Neither one of them could believe their little sister could be this evil.

"How long will it take you to do it?" asked Susan.

Lucy thought for a while. "Well, it will probably take about a month to plan it. But I guarantee you that if you can wait that long, this will be the best prank ever."

Peter and Susan exchanged a look. "If we say we're in, what do we do? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, I would actually need you two to do something for me. But you would have to follow my orders exactly and if you mess it up, my whole plan will fall apart."

Peter sighed and looked at Susan. She nodded her head.

"Alright Lu, we're in."

Lucy sat back in her chair, a smile of triumph planted on her face.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><em>Who will be pranked next, Edmund or Lucy? *dramatic music plays in background*<em>

_This story is nearly coming to an end (a few more chapters to go), so stay with me and I promise to go out with a bang!_

_Thank you for reading. Please review!_

_Love you all to bits!_

_Maddie Tess_


	8. Who's Been In My Room!

_Hello to my spectacular readers!_

_Before we begin, I need your opinion. This is the second-last chapter to the story so the next will be the last. Should I finish it or continue? Either way I have some great storylines that will knock your socks off! (Sorry for my attempt at being humorous)._

_If I continue it won't go for very much longer but it will go out with a bang! If I have one more chapter some things will have to stay unexplained._

_Please let me know by sending in a review. I would really appreciate it!_

_I love you all!_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p>Lucy rose out of bed and smiled to herself. Her prank for Edmund was underway and it should only be another three weeks or so until she revealed it. Susan and Peter had been getting on her nerves lately though. She had told them she couldn't tell them, yet they were desperately trying to get something out of her.<p>

Lucy had gotten so sick of their pestering that eventually she played a small trick on them. Nothing major because they were on her team, but something so they had something to occupy themselves with. Yesterday while she was walking with Susan, she 'accidently' let slip that 'Edmund hates sitting for long periods of time'. Lucy had slapped her hand across her mouth and pretended to be horrified. Susan had then gotten all excited and ran off to tell Peter.

What they didn't know was that the comment that 'slipped' out had nothing to do with her prank. She didn't even know whether it was true or not, but it had served its purpose. Peter and Susan had been thinking and brainstorming all the possible pranks revolving around that comment.

Lucy jumped out of bed and got changed. Today she chose a soft, green silk dress with gold embroidery. She slipped on some green shoes of the same shade and went to her dressing table. Lucy sat down to do her hair when she noticed her hairbrush was missing. Frowning, she looked under the table for it. When she sat back up she got the fright of her life:

Her hairbrush was sitting right where she had just looked.

Lucy whipped around and looked for any intruders. She checked behind the curtain and under her bed but found nothing. When she sat back down and reached for her hairbrush again, it was gone! Lucy was now a little scared. The obvious reason for this was her brother playing a prank on her, but he wasn't here. How could he possibly do it?

The young queen looked at herself in the mirror.

_My hair isn't that bad, _she thought, _I'll just run my fingers through it. _

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair until it looked passable. Then she tied her hair up into a bun and secured it with elastic and some hair pins. When she thought she looked decent enough, she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her siblings and Caspian were already there laughing and having a great time. She watched Edmund and Caspian for any suspicious behaviour but didn't find any.

When she finally came to the conclusion that she was just being silly and hadn't looked properly, she joined in the laughter. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Edmund smirking and watching her closely.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Lucy went back up to her room to get changed into her riding clothes. She hadn't been out riding for a while and had decided she needed to get some fresh air after her little episode that morning.<p>

Lucy undid her hair and was relieved to see her hairbrush there. She redid her hair into a side ponytail while smiling at her reflection in the mirror. When she was done, Lucy went about her room gathering her riding clothes. She left her boots on the table and went behind the screen to change.

When she came back out for her shoes, one of them was gone! Lucy started to panic and looked around her. She was either going crazy or someone was actually doing this to her. She decided in the end that she needed to prove it to someone. Lucy opened her door and ran to get Susan.

"Lucy! What's the matter?" shouted Susan as she was dragged down the hall by her frantic little sister.

Lucy didn't answer. Instead, the grip on her sister's hand tightened and she walked faster. Her sister's room was on the other side of the castle and she needed to hurry if she was going to prove her point. When she got to her doorway she emitted a gasp.

Everything in her room was reversed.

Her wardrobe and dressing table was on the other side of the room. Her desk was switched around 180 degrees. Her bed was now facing the wall. Even the things _on_ her desk and dressing table were turned around.

Lucy turned to look at Susan. Susan took one look at her sister's face and turned around to speak to a guard.

"I want you to run get Peter. I don't care if he is in a meeting and if you have to drag him here, get him here NOW."

The guard looked quite scared and ran off in the direction of the council room. Susan then turned back to her sister.

"Don't worry Lu, this is probably just your prank." she said soothingly while stroking her hair.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Peter came running around the corner and nearly bumped into Susan.<p>

"Sorry Su! What's all this about?"

Susan and Lucy just looked into Lucy's room and Peter followed their gaze. It took Peter a few seconds to realise what had happened, but when he did, his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Oh."

"That's not it though." Lucy said.

"What?" asked Peter and Susan.

"This morning while I was doing my hair I reached for my brush and it wasn't there. I looked under the table to see if it had fallen but it hadn't. When I stood back up again it was there. I freaked out then and checked all over my room for an intruder. When I went back to my dressing table, it was gone."

Susan stared at her sister in shock. "But-how-how-"

"I know. Then when I was getting changed just now I put my boots on the table and went behind the screen. When I reached for them a minute later one of them was gone."

"They are there now." stated Peter pointing to her pair of boots.

Minutes passed until one of them spoke again.

"This had to have been done by Ed and Caspian." said Susan.

Lucy nodded. "I thought of that, but how could they have possibly done it?"

"Ed's smart Lu, he'll have thought of a way."

"What about Caspian?" asked Peter.

"What about him?" asked Susan.

"Isn't he smart too?"

Susan looked at her brother. "He's smart Pete, but not _that_ smart."

Peter and Lucy chuckled.

"Still, they couldn't have done it." said Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"They left to go riding after breakfast. I personally stood at the window and watched them go."

"Couldn't they have sneaked back in?"

Peter snorted. "We have guards covering every wall and door of Cair Parvel. If they wanted to sneak back in, they'd have to dig a tunnel underground."

Susan and Lucy stood silently. "So who's been in my room then Pete?" Lucy whispered.

Peter looked at his little sister. Her big brown eyes were full of worry and started into his so deeply he thought she could see his soul. She was fourteen years old, but still a baby in his eyes. Peter squared his shoulders. If someone had been in her room, he was going to find out whom.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading!<em>

_Please don't forget to send in what you think about this story ending or not. I would really appreciate it and promise to take your say into consideration._

_Love you all too teeny-tiny bits,_

_Maddie Tess._


	9. Stark Naked

_Hello to all my fantastic readers, _

_I know i haven't updated for a while, but here is the next chapter._

_Please review. The amount of reviews i got last time was so disappointing! So, I will not post the next chapter until i recieve at least 10 reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on his face?" laughed Edmund.<p>

Caspian laughed even harder as he remembered back.

The two boys had been watching from around the corner as Peter, Susan and Lucy peered into Lucy's room unable to explain the unexplainable. How they had gotten there had been the hardest part of the prank, but they had managed. Edmund had used the same technique he used before for Peter's prank, with a slight change. He had to ensure that the guards had their backs turned to them while he and Caspian snuck into the castle without making a sound.

It was hard, but they had done it.

* * *

><p>"It was Edmund." Susan cried.<p>

"It can't have been Susan! He and Caspian rode out this morning and only came back minutes ago!"

"Then they snuck into the castle."

Peter sighed. "We have the best guards at Cair Parvel. If they had snuck in, they would have been caught."

Susan let out a frustrated sigh and folded her arms. Peter turned away from her to his younger (and currently much calmer) sister.

"Are you okay Lu?" he asked gently.

Lucy nodded. "I have an announcement."

Susan looked up at Peter before turning to Lucy. "Yes?"

"I was thinking that we should prank Edmund now. We'll do a really unoriginal one so he'll laugh at us, but then we will prank him again two months from now when our real prank is ready. He won't be expecting it because we already pranked him."

Peter nodded. "Smart Lu, what should we do?"

"I was thinking we could just steal his clothes. It will get him angry, but we need to make it convincing."

"When should we do it?" asked Susan.

Lucy shrugged. "The sooner, the better."

Peter stood up proudly. "Right, then I'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>Edmund lay in his bathtub enjoying the feeling of his skin against the hot water. He had been in there for about an hour now and his fingertips were becoming wrinkly.<p>

"Ed? Are you in there?" Peter called through the door.

Edmund silently groaned. "I'm in the bathtub Pete." he called.

"Are you behind the curtain?"

"Yeah." called Edmund. As soon as the word left his mouth he heard the door unlock and open.

"PETE! I'M IN THE BATH!" he screamed.

"Will you relax? I can't even see you!"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!"

"Edmund, you're forgetting that I'm your older brother and you will always be my teeny-tiny-baby brother."

Edmund was about to scream again when he stopped himself.

"Baby? I am not a baby!"

"Oh yeah? Who do you think changed your dirty nappies when you were little and mum was busy? Who do you think gave you baths after you vomited all over yourself? Who do you think-"

"I get the point Pete! But I am NOT a baby!"

"Okay, fine. Whatever makes you happy Ed, just-"

"Pete, I am going to say this one more time. GET OUT."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Peter finally said as he walked out and shut the door.

Edmund tried to relax again but the water was now cold. Swearing at Peter under his breath, he stepped out of the bath and reached for his towel. He dried himself off and walked out only to find his pile of clothes gone.

Realising what Peter had been doing in his room, he swore a little more loudly at him. Edmund walked over to his drawers and horror filled him as he opened them.

They were bare. Every single drawer was bare.

Edmund was now screaming swear words at the top of his voice. He wrapped his towel around him and threw open the door. Edmund ran towards Peter's room making sure every hallway was clear each time. Thinking he was safe as he turned down the last hallway, Edmund jumped as he heard a voice behind him.

"King Edmund?"

Edmund spun around and came face to face with one of maids who worked in Cair Parvel.

"Oh! Um, who are you?"

The maid blushed. "My name is Daisy, sire."

"Well, Daisy, don't let me keep you waiting!" he said as he moved out of the way and gestured for her to walk. When Daisy didn't move, Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked irritably.

Daisy raised her eyebrows and looked him up and down. "I was going to ask the same thing."

Edmund looked down at his lack of clothing and walked down the hallway to hide his blush.

Apparently though, luck wasn't on his side. Just as he reached for Peter's doorknob a rush of wind swept down the hallway and blew his towel down the hallway. Edmund watched as it went over the balcony. Edmund tried to open Peter's door but it wouldn't budge. He reached for his key but realised it was attached to his pants, which Peter had taken with him.

Edmund panicked. He didn't know what to do. He must have been standing there waiting for Peter to return with his keys for twenty minutes.

"Sire?"

Edmund froze, refusing to turn around.

"It's Daisy. I went and got High King Peter's keys to let you into his room."

Edmund let out a sigh of relief. He took the keys from her and ran into the room. Daisy giggled to herself and walked away, thinking about how nice King Edmund's body was.

* * *

><p>"So Ed, anything interesting happen today?" Lucy smirked.<p>

Edmund stopped eating and glared at his brother and sisters. They all burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Ed! You have to admit it was funny!" laughed Peter.

"No, it was mean! Do you know how embarrassed I was when Daisy found me?"

Lucy squealed with delight. "Daisy found you? Wow! We did NOT plan that!"

Edmund signalled for more water as he sat back and watched his siblings laugh. As a maid came forward, he recognised her as Daisy. He gave her a weak smile. Daisy burst out laughing making her lose her grip on the water jug she was holding.

Edmund swore loudly as the water she was holding drenched him.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Edmund! <em>

_This story is coming to an end. The next chapter is probably going to be the last. Stay with me until then to find out what Lucy has planned! _

_Please review! _

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess._


	10. A Not So Supportive Brain

**_PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!_**

_Hello to all my awesome readers!_

_Okay, I lied. This is not the last chapter, but the next one definitely is! As this story is coming to an end and since I have had so many reviews, I am considering putting up a sequel. Please let me know your opinion through a review or PM me. Your opinion will be taken into consideration. _

_Thank you again and please review! _

_Love you all too itsy-bitsy tiny bits,_

_Maddie Tess_

* * *

><p>Edmund sat in his room eating his supper. Ever since that humiliating incident three days ago he had eaten his meals in his room. Peter, Susan and Lucy had been shielding their eyes every time they saw him and asked if he had clothes on. Even the innocent Daisy had failed to disguise her giggle as a cough.<p>

Edmund was silently eating when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called.

Caspian's face popped out from behind the door.

"We were wondering whether you would be going us for dinner."

Edmund shook his head and continued eating. Caspian sighed.

"Come on Ed, you're being a sore loser."

Edmund slammed down his cutlery.

"I am _not_ a sore loser!"

Caspian smirked and leant against the door frame.

"Then why are you in here?"

Edmund panicked and quickly came up with an excuse that would see to Caspian's satisfaction.

"I was planning a prank on Peter!"

Caspian's smirk turned into a frown.

"We already pranked Pete. I don't think it would be wise to prank him again. That's unfair."

Edmund shrugged.

"See if I care. He's getting pranked twice as hard this time. One, for messing with me and two, I want to see him humiliated like I was."

A smirk reappeared on Caspian's face.

"What happened to King Edmund the Just?"

"What?"

"You, the Just king, said you don't care about it being unfair."

Edmund sighed and massaged his temples.

"Listen, I'm pranking him whether anyone likes it or not. Are you in or out?"

Caspian considered his choices for a while. Edmund watched as he struggled to decide. Eventually he reached his decision.

"Well, we _are_ a team..."

* * *

><p>Peter was confused.<p>

All day people had been looking at him strangely, some of them trying to suppress their laughter. However, as soon as he turned his back on them they laughed as quietly as they could. Peter was used to people respecting him and his title, but today he felt as if he was a clown.

He turned around the corner to see Susan and Lucy whispering to each other quietly.

"Should we tell him?" whispered Susan.

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"What do you mean _we_? _You're_ going to tell him!"

"Don't you dare abandon me Lucy! Stay with me while I tell him!"

"Just tell me already!" Peter demanded.

Susan and Lucy both jumped as Peter's voice boomed down the hall. Neither of them said anything.

"What is it?" Peter demanded, now with a red face.

Lucy hung her head and scurried away, mumbling something about a letter she had to read. Susan shot a glare at her retreating back and then faced Peter.

"Ed didn't take the prank we played on him too well." she said.

Peter's face turned so red Susan though steam would start shooting out of his ears anytime now. Instead of telling him, she beckoned for him to follow her. Susan led him down several hallways before stopping outside a door. It was rusty and old and looked as if it hadn't been opened for years.

"Peter, before I show you this, I need you to calm down."

Peter tried his best to calm down. He face softened as he realised how he must look. When Susan was satisfied, she pushed open the door to reveal...

...an empty room.

Peter stared at it in confusion. He walked in and looked around as Susan watched him carefully. Peter turned back to her smiling.

"Su, what are you trying to show me?"

Susan didn't answer. She was pale. All she did was raise her arm and point outside the window. Peter walked over and looked outside. There was nothing special. All he saw was the garden with some gardeners in it. Peter was about to turn back around to Susan when a glimpse of purple caught his eye. He craned his neck to see what it was and horror filled him.

He was going to kill Edmund.

Edmund watched as the people of Narnia gasped for air. They were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. Caspian smiled at Edmund and he smiled back. He was the BEST at pranks at Peter was certainly not going to beat him at his own game.

Edmund sighed happily as he gazed up at his beautiful banner.

_**'HIGH KING PETER IS SUEING HIS BRAIN FOR NON-SUPPORT.'**_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in her room reading her latest letter. A letter which fallen into the wrong hands, could mean great disruption. She had only received it this morning and the messenger who had brought it had advised her that she better start setting up. Lucy was at first confused but when she was done reading it; she sat back in her chair and smiled. Edmund's prank would have to be brought forward a bit.<p>

And by a bit, she meant tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, the next chapter will be the last. What has Lucy got planned, and why has it come so early? <em>

_Stay with me until the end to find out what happens. _

_Please review; I really need some support here people! _

_Love you all,_

_Maddie Tess._


	11. Eddy Kins!

_To all my awesome-amazing readers,_

_Yes, this is the last chapter, but have no fear! Every one of you asked for a sequel and I am more than happy to write one for you! _

_Please review though. I need support! _

_A massive thank you to:_

_ANannyMouse (can you please PM me? I want to read some of your stories but can't find you.)_

_earth17_

_RPM Shadow_

_Peeta 4eva_

_Wide Forrest_

_Adeline Potter_

_NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy_

_And to anyone else who I have missed. Please read my sequel, promise it will be just as good, if not, better! _

_Love you so much I can't even write it,_

_Maddie Tess._

* * *

><p>"You owe me ten gold coins Caspian!" Edmund yelled gleefully.<p>

"What?" asked Caspian poking his head out from behind a tree.

"I said you owe me ten gold coins."

"Oh? And how can that be?" Caspian smirked.

Edmund stepped to his left revealing a dead deer. Caspian's smirk disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"How could you have possibly shot that? We've only been out here for fifteen minutes!"

Edmund grinned. "Well, it's actually quite simple Caspian. I'm better than you."

Caspian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Prove it."

"Well, I'm smarter, kinder, humble, stronger and better-looking than you."

"If you're so much better looking than how come I'm the one with a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Either my sister is going blind or she's feeling sorry for you."

"That's not true! Susan said it herself, she loves me."

"Okay fine, believe what you want to believe Caspian."

"Face it Ed, you're just jealous because you can't get a girlfriend."

"Face it Caspian, you're ugly."

"Would you stop insulting my boyfriend?"

Edmund and Caspian both spun around and came face to face with Susan.

"Susan! Were you following us?" exclaimed Edmund.

"Of course not, I simply followed your tracks."

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Caspian.

Susan acted hurt. "Well fine, if you don't want me then I'll-"

"NO!" shouted Caspian. Both Edmund and Susan jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Of course we don't want you to go."

Susan smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelids. Caspian felt his knees go weak. Edmund felt like he was going to throw up.

"You know what? I'm going to go." Edmund said. He started to walk off towards Phillip when he remembered his deer.

"Wait, I just need to get my-"Edmund didn't finish his sentence. Susan was leaning against a tree with her arms around Caspian's neck. Caspian was kissing her passionately.

"EWWWWW!" shouted Edmund. Caspian jumped away from Susan and looked at the ground. Susan put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were going to go?" she said annoyed.

"I came back for my deer, but never mind. I've lost my appetite for the rest of my life."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Really Ed, no need to be dramatic."

"Dramatic? I'm telling the truth Susan! As your brother there are only very few things I need to see and this is most definitely NOT one of them."

"Trust me Ed. Someday you're going to _want_ to do this."

"Susan that's gross. You're my sister."

""I mean with another girl you idiot!"

"I doubt I could be that disgusting." Edmund pulled a face and lifted himself onto Phillip.

"I feel sorry for you Ed. Your don't realise the importance of romance."

"The only thing I feel sorry for is that tree. Imagine having to stand there and watch you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go vomit."

Edmund signalled for Phillip to go. Susan and Caspian watched as he rode off.

"So why are you really out here?" asked Caspian.

"Because they're going to prank Ed."

Caspian looked at Susan in alarm and grabbed the reins of his horse.

"Please don't go!" pleaded Susan holding his sleeve.

"Susan, you can't expect me to just stay here. He is my team member."

"I know. But I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. I mean, we can be alone in Cair Parvel but here we won't be interrupted."

"If you wanted me to stay then why did you tell me?"

Susan looked at him seriously. "We're in a relationship Caspian. If we want to make this work then we need to be honest with each other."

Caspian smiled at her and pulled her towards him. "I love you Susan."

"I love you too Caspian."

* * *

><p>Edmund couldn't get the image of Susan and Caspian out of his head. He'd tried thinking about the deer he caught, the sick feeling in his stomach, even the pretty girl that smiled at him two days ago. But it wouldn't go away. Edmund was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice an extra horse in the stables when he was unsaddling Phillip.<p>

Edmund stomped up the palace steps and threw open the doors. His hair was a mess and he knew that. His shirt was ripped from having in torn on a twig. His left shoe had split open, how that had happened he didn't know. Edmund walked down the hallways towards his room. As he turned the last corner to his room he bumped into Lucy and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Lu! Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine Ed. In fact I was just looking for you." she smiled.

"What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you."

Edmund's eyebrows shot up. "Who?"

Lucy grinned. "Come with me."

Edmund followed Lucy down various hallways. As he did his thoughts turned towards her. When she had grinned that hadn't been her normal grin. It was different. She was hiding something. Before he could think about it they had reached the throne room.

Lucy pushed the door open and horror filled Edmund. Standing in the middle of the room was Edmund's worst nightmare.

"Lady Vivienne!" He forced himself to smile, even if it was only weak.

Lady Vivienne turned around and saw him. As soon as she did her face brightened.

"King Edmund! You don't know how glad I am to see you! It's been too long!" she gushed.

Edmund nodded. "You're passing through?"

Vivienne shook her head so hard Edmund thought she looked like a bobble-head doll. Her blonde curls were flying everywhere.

"Oh no! Your sister Lucy invited me to stay for three months! That means I'll be able to see you every day!" Lady Vivienne squealed as she clung to his arm.

Edmund glared at Lucy so hard that she flinched. But she didn't care, it was so worth it.

"Consider this your home Lady Vivienne." Peter struggled to say. He was doing his best to control his laughter. Fortunately for him, Lady Vivienne didn't notice. She was too busy staring at Edmund.

"Isn't that great?" she asked.

Edmund forced himself to nod once again. "But, um, I am very sorry milady. I am very busy and am due to ride out to the outlining villages later this month."

Lady Vivienne's face didn't drop as Edmund expected. "That's the best part! Queen Lucy said I could go with you! Imagine it Edmund, three whole months of just you and me..."

"Great." Edmund choked out.

"Exactly! I knew you'd be excited!" Lady Vivienne said. "But don't you worry Eddy-kins; we'll leave as soon as possible!"

Lady Vivienne then turned and ran out the door explaining to her maid what she would need for the trip.

"So, how'd you like your prank _Eddy-kins_." asked Peter.

"Shut it."

"Fine, just remember to not insult her."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Edmund spat.

"Because her father is a Lord and you know how much he dotes on her. You insult her; he's going to make trouble for Narnia. Plus it will earn you a bad reputation."

Edmund glared at his brother and sister. They grinned back.

"Enjoy your trip _Eddy-kins!_" Peter said as he roared with laughter.

Edmund turned to leave but just as he reached the doorway he turned back to them.

"You just wait. When I get back from my trip, you're going to have hell to pay."

* * *

><p><em>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Edmund! <em>

_Please stay with me and i promise to have the new story up within the next week. _

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know how i did!**_

_Thank you to everyone who followed me. I cannot thank you enough._

_Love you all so much it is breaking my heart,_

_Maddie Tess_


End file.
